Dreams of Space
by scifidryad
Summary: Takes place after Kitty is brought back to Earth and is being taking care of by Wolverine and Dr. Strange.Kitty/Wisdom. Rated for later chapters. First fiction, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty and Pete story

I own nothing. Nothing I tell you. NOTHING! But I love Marvel and the X-Men with all my heart.

Takes place after Astonishing X-Men, and after Kitty is brought back to Earth by Magneto.(Nation X) But nothing after that. Colossus does not come to visit her.

* * *

My first waking memory is being ripped apart. It hurts so much. I've had this felling before. A long time ago when I thought that I was invincible, and not just because of my powers. I'm a walking ghost and have been since this happened to me before when I was 14 and about to die. My world has been changed so often that I don't know what is real anymore. Even now that I am free of my metal prison. I am still trapped. The big difference is that I don't know if I will ever get out. I was lucky to get out last time. The technology has gotten better so who knows. I guess I will just have to wait, and see. I can hear but not talk to anyone. Surprise of all surprises Erik Lehnsherr was the one to bring me back even though it almost killed him, and it put him a coma. Doc Strange helped too. I don't know what I would do without them. I wish that I could let them know how very grateful I am, but I can't. I was phased for so long that I don't know how to be anything else. One thing that my past has taught me is that I can't run away from this. Even if I wanted to. If I leave my clear tube I'm dead. This is a hell that I have to relive, but I have far more patience now then I did then. So far only a few of my teammates have come to see. Logan for sure, as so as he heard what Magneto was trying to do he was there. It didn't matter that the team needed him. He was there when I came out of the bullet, but I don't remember it.

My eyes weren't working, but my ears did. "Logan catch Erik I'll get Kitty. I can't hold her. She's just floating there. What should I do Logan? I can't touch her" the panic in the mans' voice was getting more pronounced. Kitty thought that she had heard this voice before, but couldn't place the who or where she had heard it before.

"Find the tube that is at the base came doc. Mags wasn't sure that we would need it but it looks like we do. Don't forget the power cell for it either as soon as we get her in we need to power that sucker up. Sorry about this half-pint, but this is the only way that I know how to save you. Mags you getting heavy. Its' gonna take us longer to get down now" hearing Logan was so good but I was to weak to even say or acknowledge him. There was a strange sound close to me. Then I couldn't feel anything around me and the voices of Logan and the other man became unclear. I was not sure if it was because of being tired or because of the tube that I knew surrounded me now.

After that I was next aware of the noises of machines all around me. I know machines like I know the look of my hands. I went to college of computers (haven't graduated yet, but I will). I was able to take apart a jet, and put it back together when I was thirteen. I was the fastest one to catch on. Not to mention that I can also pilot a Skrull ship. I don't know what all the equipment is for, or why. For all I know I could just be in a med bay. In our world there always noisy because of the alien technology, and all of the backwards capability that we have to have to make it work here. More like MacGuyvering everything to make things work, hopefully.

Everything was still blurry but I was still able to hear voices. "Hey, there Half-pint can you hear me?" the gruff voice of my mentor and foster father came from my left side. I tried to move my body, but I felt so heavy. So I just moved my arm to where I heard where he was. It seamed that he liked that. "Well you did give me a right scare pumpkin. Wasn't sure that I would see you again. Should have known that it was to hard to kill you, but we're thinking that you are going to be here for a while. Half-pint I'm going to have to get going soon. I don't want to let the others know that your back yet. Everyone would interfere with the rest that you are going to need to be able to get back to normal. Well normal for you. I don't know how long its' gonna be till your better. That's why I'm not going to let everyone know that your back yet. For now your going to stay with Doc Strange and get better. He's going to keep me updated so I expect you to work hard at getting back. Understand? Logan always pushing the standards of even I think that I can do. I move my hand again towards his voice. I understand why Logan is hesitant to tell the rest of the team. This may take a lot of time and the X-Men are not known for being subtle even some of the older members. I heard him leaving the room. Then there was nothing but silence. It gave me time to think. Not that I didn't have time to think when I was in the bullet, but with the machines working around me gave me a since of peace. Not the endless quite that enveloped me, and penetrated my whole soul and mind. The silence made it thinking hard I was never really sure how long I was gone in the endless amount of the space that I was traveling thru so fast. It doesn't look like I will be able ask anyone anytime soon. I can barely move, can't see, and can't talk, and I'm don't even sure that I can sleep even. My life so cool, NOT! OK so maybe I was channeling Jubes right there, but who could blame me? Not that I'm going to dwell on it cause if I do I know that Wolvie will give me hell for it.

Think Kitty how long do it take to get back to normal last time. …... 7 months. 7 months to get out of a tube. I wasn't even as bad as this last time Even until the end last time I could still see. Even that has been taken from me. Now I have to center myself and remember how it feels to be solid. I know that I can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Let me know if I'm any good. I will try to update at least once a week if not more. Hope everyone is having a great summer.

I can hear someone entering the room I'm in. They sounds like they are behind me, but I don't turn to the sound. It takes all of my concentration to focus my mind into remembering on the felling of solid flesh. The weight of my skin on my bones, the hair on my head. Things that everyone else takes for granted. Things that I wish I had. My guest has stopped moving and is silent. The machine mask any sound that they are producing. Even concentrating as I am I always keep mindful of my surroundings.

"Kitty can you hear me? Logan said that you can hear us." what I guessed was Doc Strange talking behind me. I slowly turned my head his way. "That's good Kathrine. I want to try to a healing spell on you if you'll let me" his voice had a tread of fear. I don't think that he was use to seeing an intangible ghost trapped inside a tube. Especially considering that he had never seen me this way. Even my old teammates who have seen me like this was hard for them the first time, and now Logan will be the only one to see me like this again. I'm not sure if it is a blessing or a curse. I know that he is expecting results. He will never let me linger into depression. He has always pushed me hard even before I was taken over by Ogun which was not fun let me tell you. I was always grateful for him pushing me to getting stronger on my own. Him pushing me has made me stronger in all aspects of my life. Granted he never did it in the most concise way of letting me know, but neither did Yoda. Somethings have to figured out and done on your own.

I can hear Doc Strange chanting in some language that I have never heard before. Starting to feeling some tingling surrounding me. My head turns in the general area of where I think that Doc Strange still is in the room. As the chanting starts to lose the cadence and strength behind the words I realize that shapes are taking shape within my field of vision. Finally the chants stop all together and Doc Strange starts to get closer to my containment unit. "Kitty, did it work?" he seams hesitant to ask me. Like he's afraid of the answer that I will give him. I nod my head to show that his gamble has worked out, but the movement seams so slow. With him standing closer I can make out that his shoulders slumped with his sigh of relief. Now that I'm tracking his movements he seams to come to a startling conclusion. "Kitty, were you not able to see before?" question and wonder in his voice, but I can still hear how tired he is. "Well that is the first bit of good news I've had all day. I can't do this all the time. I want you to know that I will only be able to do this once a week. It is very draining on my energy, and I still have to take care of Erik. I hope that you understand" it's almost like he's scared that I will give him a negative answer. I nod by head to show that it's alright. Then make a shooing movement with my hands. All the my movements seem slow and ethereal to what I'm use to.

"Alright I get the message Pryde. I'll come and check on you tomorrow, but just to let you know I have cameras all over the room so that if you leave I will know. Logan told me that last time this happened you walked straight out of your pod a couple of times, and that it made you worse. So you young lady are to stay put. Understand?" I made a mock salute to him. It seemed to satisfy him. I saw him get blurrier by the second till he was just gone from sight then I heard the door open, and close. So that either means that my eyesight range is very small, or that this is a very big room. No way to find out right now, but I will know my prison well. With nothing else to do I go back to meditating on the feeling of my body and how it functions.

I have lost all perception of time and how it moves around me, because the next thing I know I can hear the door to the room open. "Good morning Kathrine, how are you? I have some news to tell you about Erik. It looks like he is responding to some stimuli. So I'm going to try to work a healing spell on him to help him recover faster" the strength is back in his voice. I nod my head in understanding. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?" I shake my head no. Normally I would want a TV or some music to distract me, but at this point it would just hurt my progress. As it was for me time had no meaning for me. It was like Dr. Strange had just left the room moments ago. Logically I knew that it wasn't true, but my body felt non of it. I didn't get tired I just concentrated on how I should be feeling. I needed silence and time to recuperate alone. The X-Men no matter how much I love them there is always some great catastrophe going on. Things here were much quieter. Where ever here was, or at least the room that I'm in. For all I knew the gates of hell had opened up and were swallowing up the Earth. The doc left me alone to work on what I needed. It looks like we both had things to do. The steps grew distant then stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

So happy to see so many people reading my story. I would really like to hear if I'm any good. But no matter what I will update. So onward, and upward to Skypia, jk.

* * *

Two months when by with Erik recovering faster than me. I guess that it is to be expected, but that doesn't mean that I have to like that fact. In fact Logan has only come to see me twice, but he is getting regular updates from the Doc. The healing spells are working. I can actually see now, but with that it brings up another problem. Boredom, epic amounts of boredom. Soon after I was able to see when Logan came to check up on me was when he noticed my restlessness. He asked Doc to put some TV's in my room. Logan told Doc of my watching preferences so it will go from anime to computer repair, and some subjects that I need to complete my college degree.

If Erik was to wake up then what would happen then would he let him stay, and recover. Or would he leave before the had the chance to let me know? Why, did he bring me back, and then have this whole facility built around the system that I'm encased in. Why have staff here to keep an eye on me, and have the regular maintenance on the machines. So far since I have been able to see I have counted five different people. Three women clean on a rotating schedule. Two men work on the machines. They are always working together. When one of them goes to the bathroom or something the other guy stops working. None of them talk to me. Some how I think that I scare them. For the life of me I can't think of why. I'm sure that a ghost floating around in a tube, and heavy machinery to keep said ghost is in every home.

So maybe I'm being dramatic. It's not like anyone can hear me. I still can't talk, but at least I can communicate now. So I guess that it's a step in the right direction. Stephen watches the video of our teacher giving us today's lesson on food, and things that you find in the kitchen. I have skipped ahead so that I can talk, and because this is my only way I have learned in overtime. I act like this is all new to me for his sake. It's been a bonding experience for us. This way even if he doesn't come to heal me he can still help me have my voice. Within the next month or so with the progress that I'm making I think that I can take some college courses. If I'm to be stuck why not make the best out of the situation. It will be about half a year for me, and sleep does not come to help me pass the time.

Stephen as I found out that he is not living here, but is instead coming here thru a magical portal everyday. He still lives in New York, and I'm in California right outside of San Francisco they don't want to risk moving me, and it keeps me off everyone's radar.

"How are you doing today? It's about time for a new lesson in signing then I have to see to Erik today. He's just about to come out of his coma. I can feel it. I don't know if it will be the this time or next, but I know that it will be soon" his voice so hopeful.

"That's great news, but don't over do it I don't want you to drained to be able to go home. You need to keep up your cover" I singed back to him. He was still spotted around New York. So far we had been lucky, but I wondered how long it was going to last.

Before Stephen and I started trying to figure out how to talk, and after I could see. Time would crawl by. It acted as a strict and cruel warden that I could never please.

It came as an accident that we figured out about sign language. He was at home watching some press conference for something that New York Mayor's was holding. That's when he saw a small woman off to the side signing everything that the people were saying. He started that night trying to find videos and DVD on the subject. So now everyday without fail we practice. Come to find out that Logan is also learning for when he visits. This way I also get to have my view and opinion on what I get learn. I have someway of interaction instead of feeling like a fish in a bowl. Being watched, and always under inspection.

As the hour goes by I watch Stephen mouthing and repeating every sign that we learn over and over so that he can get it right. He is taking such care to learn it all even though he doesn't actually have to use it. All he has to do is understand what I'm signing, but he is so diligent that I just watch him.

After an hour of going over the signs that we learned we talk for a while. Nothing major but it does show how fast we are both learning. I go slow that he doesn't have a hard time understanding me. He lets me know that it's winter, and so cold outside. One of the coldest years that there has been in a long time. People are blaming it on me even thought they don't know it. They are saying that because of the bullet that I was in is causing any number of problems. Everything from global warming to famine. Like these problems didn't exist before this happened. I tell him this and he just laughs at my point. We also watch the news so that I can keep up with current events. Now that Stephen and I can talk to each other he spends more time with me. I guess that no matter what part of the superhero biz you're in you still get lonely, and you can't talk to anyone else about it. They will never understand. It's part of the life. We are either hid it, or wind up so inside our own heads that's we are alone, or end up with one of our own kind. I know that I've dated teammates so I have no room to talk, but it is nice to not be able to have to watch every word that comes out of your mouth.

"Well, Kitty I should get going I have a meeting to get to soon, and still have to help Erik. I will come by tomorrow. We can pick up where we left off" with that he turns and leaves. I'm once again alone with the boredom and my own demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here goes nothing. Time for the next chapter. Cause I see a lot of people reading it, and otherwise it will rot inside mt head.

* * *

A few days later I get a new visitor come into room with Stephen. Erik in a wheelchair.  
"He's awake. That's great Stephen it worked, but why didn't you say anything to me yesterday? You were here yesterday, and I asked you. What the heck man?" I was signing to fast for him keep up, or follow.

"Kitty, calm down. I can't understand you. Your signing too fast. I don't know some of those signs. Have you skipped ahead? You know that I won't understand you if you do that" I felt more like a child being scolded for something really bad. Then he gave me a dirty look.

"Stephen, really your mad at me for skipping ahead when in reality this is the only way that I can talk now. Seriously, how can you be mad at me? Like things are so good for. I'm so bored that it is one of the few things that I can really do. I can't even sleep all I can do is study stuff. Are you really mad at me for studying?" I look at him demanding an answer. Is it really fair for him to demand that of me? I THINK NOT! He realized his mistake at this point and looked so ashamed. That a ghost girl in a bottle could make a grown man twice her age could make him roll his shoulders in shame. That is weird. I mean it's not that much of a stretch to say that I have been toe to toe with beings way bigger then me. I don't always win, but I have faced them. To see Stephen actually look away in shame was a whole 'nother world.

"I'm sorry Stephen. I have just been so frustrated lately. I didn't mean it, but this is the only thing that I can do. I'll wait for you from now on. I just wanted to be able to talk on my own" I guess I looked really sorry cause next thing I knew he was smiling at me. I guess we were both were both ashamed of our actions. Erik who was quite during the whole thing finally came closer to my tube.

"Katherine, are you not able to talk? How long have you been awake? How long have I been asleep?" his look so intense that I couldn't look away. He really looked scared. I have seen him so many times in my life that to see him like he was now actually scares me. I have seen this man do things that are so unforgivable they boggle the mind. To see him scared makes me realize just how old he really is. Having Stephen around me all the time I really haven't the time to think about all the time that I have lost. Looking at Stephen I really felt scared.

"I have to use Stephens' voice to talk to you, but I can understand you. I'm not really sure how long I have been awake. I'm guessing that it has been about a month or two. So I'm guessing that you have been asleep for just as long. Stephen has used his magic to heal use both, but you were easier for him to work with" I went slowly so that Stephen could tell Erik what I was saying and not get overwhelmed. It was hard because I wanted to ask so many questions.

"Actually you both have been here for almost four months. Kitty you lost a lot of time back when you couldn't see. I couldn't come some days because of a crisis that I had to handle, and it was hard to see you like you were. Sorry to tell you that Kitty. It was just so depressing, and I know it was like that for you. It was like you were projecting your feelings into the room. So the first month or so I wasn't here very much. Sorry about that" his shoulders started to sag again. I guess that this was the day to tell everyone the truth about all matters. To think that on just the second day being awake Erik has to deal with all this.

I was trying to get Stephens' attention to tell him to take Erik back to his room. I figure with both of us in our different conditions that we'd have tons of time to talk about a lot of things.

"Stephen, take Erik back he looks like he's about to fall asleep. We can talk after you get back" as I signed it Erik's head was dropping so more. Stephen nodded his head and then took Erik back to his room. He took longer then I thought to come back. Maybe Erik started to wake up, but I don't know. When he did come back in Stephen looked really tired.

"Did you heal him. Cause you only look like that when you have healed someone, and you just healed Erik a couple of days ago. It's not safe to do it again so soon. Are you trying to end up like us, because I do not suggest it. You really don't want to join us here. The place of broken people" I was trying to lighten up the rift that was growing between us. Just the other day we had a conformable companionship this was gone. I didn't want this to happen. He was fun to talk to, and I didn't want to lose one of the few friends that I had now. "So are we going to talk or just feel guilty?"

"No I didn't heal Erik again. I was just tired from all the lies being exposed all at once. Logan warned me not to lie to you, and he was right. Logan told me that you had experienced things harder than this, but I didn't believe him. You are so young I just can't think of you in that way. When you first came out of the bullet it was like you weren't really there. You looked so helpless that I just underestimated you and your strengths. I am so sorry I thought that I was protecting you from the truth. I have come to see you as a daughter or little sister. Someone to take care of, and not seeing them as strong. I am so sorry" I was so shocked I didn't know that he saw me that way.

"It's alright Stephen I forgive you. Logan is right though I am very strong, and he helped me get that way. I had to become strong. When I was younger and just starting out in the X-Men I returned home to see my parents. I followed my father to Japan where I found out some bad things about him. I was taken over by a demon. He destroyed me and made me again in his image. Within a matter of days I was a different person one that tired and nearly killed Logan. Not something that I would ever think of doing now. After that was the really hard part Logan was training me to get this guy out of my head. The training was really hard and I just wanted so bad to just go back to Xaiver's and have him make it right. I was fourteen at the time, but Logan pushed me to see what I could do, and even a bit further. I will always be grateful to Logan, and after that he was more like my dad rather than a teammate" I was happy with our talk. Stephen looked really tired so I told him to go home. After all we could talk more tomorrow.

* * *

I took liberties with Magneto and Doc Strange. Sorry but this is in no way anything like the comics for a reason. And the comics that I'm referring to at the end of the chapter is Kitty Pryde and Wolverine 1-6. One of the best comic one shots.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been really crazy in my life. My family has taken up a lot of my time. I guess that's what I get foe being the reliable one.

* * *

The next day both Erik and Stephen came in. Erik had more color in his checks. He also seemed to have been well rested. On second thought that sounds weird. I mean the man was in a coma. Thinking about it more we are opposites. He slept while I can't so I guess that it's fair. It's like he was sleeping for both of us. I still wish that I could sleep so that the long hours between visits is shorter. Also so that I don't have to wonder all about everything inside my head. I seem to ramble inside. It's probably a good thing that there are no telepaths here. It was hard enough last time with Betsy. It was different back then it was like I was soda that was loosing its' carbonation. This time around it's like I have forgotten what it is like to be solid. I mean isn't that all kinds of wrong. I should know how to be solid that's how I was before I manifested, and every time that my powers are taken away. Every time I have no choice in the matter. Ha, ha matter. Yeah I guess that it's only funny inside my head. Not a lot of people get my humor references it could be due to the fact that I spent a lot my teenage years in England. Brian got me into Red Dwarf and Monty Python. Then my ex Pete got me into Black Adder and MST3K that last one isn't British but who cares. I really think that living in England for a while really helped me grow up into the person that I am now.

"Katherine how are you today?" Erik asked as Stephen wheeled him in closer to my tank. It was nice to see him getting his health back. I have been taught and fought against this man, and no matter what he has always been strong. To see him actually looking his age is a very odd and scary thing.

I look at Stephen and start signing a response to give to Erik. "I'm as good as I can be at this time. You are looking better though" I'm kinda use to hearing my words come out in Stephens' voice. We have done this a couple of times with Logan and the staff.

Erik looked confused for a minute then recovered. "Yes, I am feeling better, but not up to taking over the world yet" he said with a smirk on his face. Is that right the Great Magneto just made a joke. The world must be coming to an end. He must have lost so oxygen when he brought me back. This is not the Erik that I have known for years. I don't know how to tell him that though. I must have made a face cause next thing that I know Erik is full-out laughing. "I was kidding Katherine" this is weird.

"Are you still trying to take over the world 'cause that is so last year" two can play at this game. I'm still not sure where this is going, but one thing that I have learned over the years is how to adapt to changes. You have to in this line of work. It is a bit odd to have one of my old teachers, and enemy teasing you when he's in a wheelchair showing his age.

"Is it now I was not aware this it was so out of fashion. I guess that I will need a new hobby now. Any suggestions? Perhaps modern art or sculpture. I am quite good with metal" I couldn't help but laugh at this. Here I am a ghost in a bottle unable to talk, and he teasing me. Knowing that the overuse of his powers made him so week. I guess that he really is that hard to kill.

What do you know Wolverine was right after all. They have been enemies for years. No matter what anyone told him he has always distrusted Erik. When Joseph die I think is when the mild disdain turned into full on hatred. I can understand why. That was a hard time for all of us. To know Joseph was to love him. He wanted with all of his heart to do good. His life was full in the short time that he was here. He lived, and loved to his heart's content.

"I was wondering if you had any questions for me? You looked so surprised yesterday. You were signing so fast that we were all lost on what you were saying" looking at me with questions in his eyes, and answers on his lips.

Nodding my head yes I started signing. "Why did you bring me back? Why do all of this for me? How long was I gone for? No one will tell me" I stare accusingly at Stephen as he speaks me words. I asked some of these questions before, but they were never answered.

"Well I brought you back because you saved us all. As much as I have always talked of world domination it means nothing of there is no world to dominate. I knew later that you had sacrificed yourself for us all. I have always looked out for you in my way. Seeing you in this tube brings back memories of younger times. I never wanted to see you in one again. This breaks my heart. I know that you are getting better. I'm very mad at Emma and the rest of your team for leaving you in space. I felt that I needed to help you. I have set up this place for a while now. It took me a long time to get it ready. I feel bad that you had to wait for so for me to get ready. It took me three months to get this place ready and another three to get all the equipment set up. After that it took a month to gather up enough strength to even attempt to bring you back. I had to call in reinforcements to handle everything if I was not able. That is why Doctor Strange and the barbarian were asked for to help in my attempt to bring you back. It was a good thing that I called them. Logan I knew would come to help you. You are like his daughter. The one I was never sure of was the doctor. I am thankful that he did come to help. In all you have been lost for 7 months then here for another 3. I'm sorry but you have lost a year. That looks like it is going to be longer still until you can leave here. We have been talking that we think that it will take at least another 6 months until you can leave" Erik was once again looking old. Like just speaking to me had drained him of his energy.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Yes it is hard to hear it, but I needed the answers. You look tired why don't you go lay down" he nodded his agreement. Stephen left with him i wasn't sure if I could deal with anything else today. A whole year was gone from my life and no one would tell me till Erik was able to tell me himself. My mind was still on this train of thought when Stephen came back in I guess that he either wanted to talk or for today's lesson. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do either.

"Kitty, I just wanted to let you know that when we started this Erik said that he wanted to answer all your questions. He made us promise that he would be the one to tell you. That's why Logan has such a hard time staying here. He has wanted to tell you sense we knew that you could talk. It was either agree with Erik's terms or he would not be able to see you at all. He wanted to see you so badly. You should being seeing more of him now that Erik has told you the truth. One more truth to drop on you, and then all the secrets are over. He has learned sign so that you can talk to him. Right now he's on a mission but I did get word to him Erik and what is going on here. With any luck he will be here soon" I was in shock Logan was learning sign and he respected Erik's wishes about telling me the truth about what is going on. It does make since about Logan keeping his distance to keep his part of the promise it. I know that as the more time that went by the harder it was not to say anything to me.

"So is Logan going to be coming over more. Now that I know everything. What's going to happen now that everything is out in the open? How much longer am I going to be in this prison of mine. I know that I need it but I am so bored all the time" I was signing so fast that Stephen was having a hard time keeping up with me.

"Kitty, I'm sorry I don't know all the answers to all of your questions. I have told Logan about Erik waking up, and telling him that Erik has told you everything. So I do hope that Logan comes around here more. For all of us" I guess with all the anxiety about this day had drained us all. He was looking as tired as Erik looked. "I think that we all have had another long day. We can talk more tomorrow, and I'm going to have to pickup my speed on learning sign, or you have to slow down" I had to smile about that, and nod my head.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers it means a lot that you wrote to me.


End file.
